ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rescuers III: The Last Stand
Plot Bernard and Bianca meet Cody again in Australia, Cody meets Penny for the first time and their own arch enemies are already gone. An evil, ruthless, cold-hearted, sinister, mischievous, and malicious man named Leornarisun V. Crooked and his sidekick Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson are going to have world domination, rule the entire universe and kidnapped Bernard and Bianca. Cody and Penny tries to stop Leornarisun V. Crooked and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson before it's too late. Chapters Chapter 1: The Beginning Cody and Penny met three mice in Australia. Chapter 2: Cody and Penny Meet Leornarisun V. Crooked and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson Chapter 3: Leornarisun V. Crooked Meets The Gang Chapter 4: The Concert/Dinner With The Family Chapter 5: Meet Marahute/The Flight For a second time they're met Marahute on the top of the cliff. Chapter 6: Jake Meets the Swamp Folks Chapter 7: Orville and Wilbur Meet The Hatchlings Chapter 8: Leornarisun V. Crooked's Plan Chapter 9: The Chase/Marahute Saves Brody/Orville's Falling Down Leornarisun V. Crooked tells Cody to make a surprise is similar to Scar from The Lion King. Marahute saves Brody from the stampede is similar to Batman from The Lego Movie. Chapter 10: Johnathan Nelson Meets Cody and Penny/Future Cody Encounters Chapter 11: Dr. Vicnent Q. Wilson's Problem Chapter 12: Shadows In Luke Luke got a shadow virus and also Caio will come and he will take The Swamp Folks to his house it was similar to Sid Phillips from Toy Story. Chapter 13: At Caio's House/Playtime with Caio Chapter 14: When You're Evil/Caio Brought Fireworks Leornarisun V. Crooked sings When You're Evil with Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson is similar to Rasputin from Anastasia. Chapter 15: Leornarisun V. Crooked In Command Chapter 16: Prepare for The Final Battle Chapter 17: Orville's Alive/The Premiere Chapter 18: Leornarisun V. Crooked Sends The Villains Gang Chapter 19: Cody vs Zurb Gregory/Bernard, Bianca, Jake and The Swamp Folks vs Jackson Sullivan The first battle in France, Paris and Russia, Luke will go see him and he saw Zurb Gregory, he picked Luke to his head and electrocuted on his head on the celling Cody got chased by Zurb Gregory and shocked and he saw a giant balloon shaped like Jake and he was on it and it escapes from the giant balloon and he pull the string and he tells Zurb Gregory to be defeat he said Answer Me or also you will flew away over the entire world, he pulls very hard and it accidentally popped the giant balloon shaped like Jake and the last seen Zurb Gregory flying away over the entire world is similar to Max from Cats Don't Dance, Now Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks will sing Roar and Jackson Sullivan shocked while the heroes are singing it is similar to Danny and his friends from Cats Don't Dance, he looked the heroes singing wildly and he make bad stuff to do after the song was over Jackson Sullivan was very mad at Jake and he said I'm the king! Stupid stupid mice, I shall drown when i flooded the stage, he gives Jake a kiss and Ellie Mae pulls the lever and he falls into a trap door with the scream and it was similar to Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance, and Bernard says So long Jackson Sullivan. Chapter 20: Orville and Wilbur vs Sir T. Victor, Nicky and Raiyna/Wilbur Saves Chairmouse The second battle in Australia, Orville and Wilbur went to Croc Falls and they saw him, they summoned Cody to him and he said Let Chairmouse Go, and they looked at the river and it was a large swamp after all and he captured Penny from the river and Sir. T. Victor shocked at Cody's powerful magic and he also a mighty punch on Sir t. Victor and he falls into the river and he You bellied crocs don't touch me, and get your reptile off me and he got flushed down in the river and he was immortal was similar to Hades from Disney's Hercules, Then Nicky was very mad that you defeat Sir T. Victor, and also Cody fights Nicky and he overthrows Nicky off the cliff and he lands on the ground and the ranger planed to kill Nicky and he also tried to tame and they killed him was similar to Scar from The Lion King, and Raiyna said Attack and the poachers fights against Cody's gang and they uses magic super powers after battle was over Penny tells Raiyna to rescue her it couldn't and Raiyna falls off the cliff into the river was similar to Zira from The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride. Chapter 21: Jake vs Caio/Marahute vs Tallulah The third battle in Philippines, Caio saw Jake and he trows in a BBQ bin and he had permission launch and it conformed at T minus ten seconds and Jake said Reach for the Sky and he saw Jake's voice and Jake talking to him and and you might being blown up or smashed or ripped apart and your wild animals and Jake gives a whistle and Caio saw Joanna, Brutus and Nero, Twister the Snake, Razorback, Marahute and her hatchlings, Eyehawk, Faloo, Red, Polly, Evinrude, Sparky the Fly, Krebbs and Frank, and he also must take good care of your creatures and if you don't we'll find out Caio and he said So remember Caio, Play Nice, and he screams and it runs to his house and Jake celebrated the creatures that you the animals are alive was similar to Sid Philips from Toy Story, Then Cody, Penny, Brody, Rachel, and Johnathan Nelson saw Tallulah has Miss Bianca and he might a good sidekick, and Miss Bianca started to scream and cry and she uses shape shifting and she turns into a chimpanzee and attacked her and Tallulah tries to escape and Penny saves Miss Bianca and Johnathan Nelson throws a van and it pulled into airplane propeller blades resulting in her death and the explosion of the airplane was similar to Syndrome from The Incredibles. Chapter 22: Cody and Penny vs McLeach II, Medusa II and Mr. Snoops Jr. The fourth battle in Japan and China, Cody and Penny runs to McLeach ll and they both scared they said back off or we will break into a million pieces, Mcleach ll said now your spend of your life being a great superhero, and we news for you Mcleach ll it means it's not a villain, it's their gang and gives a tallsman and they breaks the tallsman McLeach ll got sucked into a giant mouth by huge tounge into hell was similar to Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog, Then Brody knocks the door and he saw Medusa ll and she screams running out of the church and she was arrested by royal guards and they send her to prison was similar to Lawerance from The Princess and the Frog, Mr. Snoops Jr saw Rachel and Mr. Snoops Jr throws a bottle Rachel's back and she cries in pain and pushes her and also Rachel fight against him and objects and she picks him up to get out and Mr. Snoops Jr was punched by Rachel and he falls into fireworks was similar to Gaston from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, and he got blown up by Chinese fireworks was similar to Shan Yu from Mulan. Chapter 23: Bernard, Bianca and Jake Gets Trapped Chapter 24: Orville and Wilbur Joins the Gang Chapter 25: Cody and Penny to the Rescue Chapter 26: The Final Battle The final battle in New York City, Leornarisun V. Crooked and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson that Cody's friends against us, Cody uses magic powers to his minions and Penny also have magic powers, Cody also calls the stampede of creatures named Marahute and her Hatchings, Eyehawk, Joanna, Brutus and Nero, Twister, Razorback, Kangaroos, Wombats, Kookaburras, Ralph the Tasmanian Devil, Danto the Dingo, Polly, Krebbs, and Frank will attack his minions, and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson was going to fight Cody and Penny on the top of the building, and he rasies his power and he loses his balance and he falls off with the broken spire into ground with a little bit of injuries and got arrested by Police is similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Leornarisun V. Crooked was transformed into a giant is similar to Ursula from The Little Mermaid, Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked captured Johnathan Nelson and he climbs into a giant building and he saw Cody and Penny has magic powers, and Cody and Penny uses Convergence to defeat Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked and they successfully defeats Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked and he falls off Woolworth Building also lands on ground and they sends him back to New York Prison with suffered many injuries and the Police will arrest Leornarisun V. Crooked to jail is similar to Queen Narissa from Disney's Enchanted. Chapter 27: Happy Ending Chapter 28: End Credits Characters *'Cody' (voiced by Cathy Weseluck in style of Spike): A young heroic boy who is Penny's boyfriend and love-interest, The power of the Dragon Flame and the film's main protagonist *'Penny' (voiced by Andrea Libman in style of Fluttershy): A young heroine girl who is Cody's girlfriend and love-interest, The power of The Sun and Moon and the film's main deuteragonist *'Bernard' (voiced by Matthew Broderick in style of Adult Simba): The gray mouse who is Bianca's co-agent, husband and the film's main tritagonist *'Bianca' (voiced by Kath Soucie in style of Kanga and Perdita): The white mouse who is Bernard's agent, wife and the film's secondary tritagonist *'Jake' (voiced by Tristan Rogers, reprising his role): The kangaroo mouse who is Bernard and Bianca's partner and the film's main tetartagonist *'Orville' (voiced by Rob Riggle in style of Aloysious O'Hare): The leader of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Wilbur's older brother, The power of Ocean and the film's main pentagonist *'Wilbur' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Tantor): The sidekick of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Orville's younger brother, The power of Sea and the film's secondary pentagonist *'Marahute' (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet in style of Sunset Shimmer): Cody's half-eagle human, Wilbur's new wife, mother of the new-born hatchlings, The power of Super Flight and the film's main sentagonist *'Rachel' (voiced by Paige O'Hara in style of Belle): Cody's mother, The power of Nature and the film's secondary protagonist *'Brody' (voiced by Michael J. Fox in style of Milo Thatch): Cody's father and the film's secondary deuteragonist *'Robin' (voiced by April Winchell in style of Sylvia): Penny's adoptive mother and the film's third tritagonist *'Steven' (voiced by Tate Donovan in style of Adult Hercules): Penny's adoptive father and the film's fourth tritagonist *'Johnathan Nelson' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche in style of Magneto): Cody and Penny's master and the film's third protagonist *'Future Cody' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor in style of Ratchet): Cody's future counterpart and the film's main supporting protagonist *'Ellie Mae' (voiced by Susan Egan in style of Megara): A muskrat who might who say Wake Up! Luke's oldest sister and the film's secondary supporting protagonist *'Luke/Shadow Luke' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in style of Sebastian): A muskrat who wants to drink oil and fill some gas and the film's third supporting protagonist *'Digger' (voiced by Phil LaMarr in style of Samurai Jack): a mole who invited to their friends and the film's fourth supporting protagonist *'Deadeye' (voiced by Troy Baker in style of Bruce Wayne/Batman): a rabbit who wants to their friends and the film's fifth supporting protagonist *'Deacon' (voiced by Travis Oates in style of Piglet): an owl who invited to their friends and the film's sixth supporting protagonist *'Gramps' (voiced by Tony Goldwyn in style of Tarzan): a turtle who invited to their friends and the film's seventh supporting protagonist *'Faloo' (voiced by Meg Ryan in style of Anya/Anastasia): a female red kangaroo who has a husband and the film's eighth supporting protagonist *'Red' (voiced by Kirk Thornton in style of Saix): a male red kangaroo who has a wife and the film's ninth supporting protagonist *'Polly' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren in style of Attina): a female platypus who was rescued by Jake and the film's tenth supporting protagonist *'Krebbs' (voiced by Jeff Bennett in style of Sultan): a koala who joined to the Australian friends and the film's eleventh supporting protagonist *'Frank' (voiced by Josh Keaton in style of Spider-Man): a fill-necked lizard who joined to Cody's friends and the film's twelfth supporting protagonist *'Rufus' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Tigger): Penny's pet cat and the film's thirteenth supporting protagonist *'Baitmouse' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ray the Firefly): A mouse who was rescued by Cody and the film's fourteenth supporting protagonist *'Chairmouse' (voiced by Wally Wingert in style of Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange): the mouse who was found in Rescue Aid Society and the film's fifteenth supporting protagonist *'Evinrude' (voiced by Jodi Benson in style of Ariel): a dragonfly can speak to his friends and the film's sixteenth supporting protagonist *'Sparky' (voiced by Tom Kenny in style of Tony Stark/Iron Man): a fly can speak to his friends and the film's seventeenth supporting protagonist *'Narrator' (voiced by Christopher Lloyd in style of the Pagemaster): The story will start at the beginning and at the end of the film *'Tropical Parrots' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): birds from the scurvy seas, and the film's multiple eighteenth supporting protagonists *'Marahute's Babies' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): Marahute's two daughters, one son and the film's ninteenth supporting protagonists *'Leornarisun V. Crooked' (voiced by James Woods in style of Hades): The evil, ruthless, cold-hearted, sinister, mischievous, and malicious man, the power of darkness, who is rule the entire universe and kidnapped Bernard and Bianca, Cody and Penny's archenemy and his ture form is a wrinkled old man-like ugly during a final battle and the film's main antagonist *'Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson' (voiced by Jonathan Freeman in style of Jafar): The sidekick of Leonarisum V. Crooked evil, ruthless, black-hearted, sinister, mischievous and malicious man, the power of darkness, who is worked with him and kidnapped Bernard and Bianca Jake and their Swamp Folks, Johnathan Nelson's archenemy and the film's secondary antagonist *'Zurb Gregory' (voiced by Tim Curry in style of Darth Sidious): A huge colossal man looked like a bodyguard but it is similar to Max from Cats Don't Dance and the film's second main antagonist *'Caio' (voiced by Seth Rogen in style of B.O.B. and Mantis): a poacher, bully, bodyguard, junior, animal torturer, it looks similar to Sid Phillips from Toy Story and the film's second secondary antagonist *'Tallulah' (voiced by Mila Kunis in style of Theodora): Caio's wife, bully, junior, the power of Syndrome from The Incredibles, she will get revenge on Cody's friends and the film's third secondary antagonist *'Sir T. Victor' (voiced by Keith David in style of Doctor Facilier): a poacher who has to kidnap Chairmouse, The power of Hades and the film's third main antagonist *'Percival C. McLeach II' (voiced by Charlie Alder in style of Doctor Doom): The son of Percival C. McLeach, a poacher, The power of Jafar who had a black market of him and the film's fourth main antagonist *'Madame Medusa II' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee in style of Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine and Maleficent): the son of Madame Medusa, a rotten souled woman, The power of Queen Narissa who had a jewelry stuff to do and the film's fifth main antagonist *'Mr. Snoops Jr.' (voiced by John Lithgow in style of Lord Farquaad): The son of Mr. Snoops, the robot armed man who had thin body, straight hair and the film's final and sixth main antagonist *'Nicky' (voiced by Seth MacFarlane in style of Peter Griffin): a mutlitrillionaire bully, criminal mastermind, the power of night moon and the film's fourth secondary antagonist *'Raiyna' (voiced by Rachel Weisz in style of Evanora): Nicky and McLeach's sister, a woman who wears red and pink dress, high heels, orange hair, and purple gloves, bully, big bad girl, the power of dark moon and the film's fifth secondary antagonist *'Jackson Sullivan' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta in style of Homer Simpson): a big bully boy who had to be mean and naughty, junior, bodyguard, poacher, he looks similar to Lord Farquaad from Shrek, the power of black moon and the film's final and sixth secondary antagonist *'Joanna' (voiced by Cassandra Morris in style of Chimera): McLeach's pet goanna and the film's tertiary antagonist, later main antihero *'Brutus and Nero' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes in style of Frank Castle/The Punisher (Brutus; speaking voice) and Tom Kenny in style of Simon Petrikov/Ice King (Nero; speaking voice)): Madame Medusa's pet crocodiles and the film's second tertiary antagonist, later second main antihero *'Twister the Snake' (voiced by Robert Englund in style of Dormmamu): Zurb Gregory's pet burmese python and the film's third tertiary antagonist, later third main antihero *'Razorback' (voiced by Brain Blessed in style of Clayton): Mr. Snoops pet wild boar and the film's fourth tertiary antagonist, later fourth main antihero *'Eyehawk' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Captain Pete): Zurb Gregory's pet andean condor and the film's final and fifth tertiary antagonist, later final and fifth antihero Quotes The Chase/Marahute Saves Brody/Orville Falling Down *Leornarisun V. Crooked: Now you wait here, your mom and dad are making a big surprise for you. *Cody: Wow! What is it. *Leornarisun V. Crooked: If I told you it was really a surprise. *Cody: If you tell me I'll still act surprise? *Leornarisun V. Crooked: (Chuckles) You are such a naughty boy. *Cody: Come on Master Crooked. *Leornarisun V. Crooked: No no no no no no no! It was just for you and your daddy. *Cody: I'll go with you. *Leornarisun V. Crooked: No! Just stay on this rock. *Cody: Hey Master Crooked, but I really like a huge surprise. *Leornarisun V. Crooked: Cody is to die for. The Final Battle *Leornarisun V. Crooked: And now the power is mine. *Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson: I agree with you. *Cody: Oh no! *Penny: What should we do? *Rachel: What! It's a storm. *Brody: Rain! *Leornarisun V. Crooked: Oh Dr. Wilson come down and fight them. *Cody: Hurry Up to the tallest building. *Penny: You've better hurry before he gets me. *Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson: Leaving so soon. *Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson: I shouldn't know you risk your life to save that little girl just as your own mother died tried to save you. *Penny: What! *Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson: Now I've should have done! 30 years ago. *Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson: And he shall smite the wicked and plunge into a first pit forever. (Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson raises himself and the spire starts to break and he falls off the tallest building with the broken spire and he lands on the ground) *Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson: No! This can't be happening and you will be ruined! Forgotten! Spending Entrinity Rotting in some landfill. (Johnathan Nelson picks him up and he sends him back to prison) *Leornarisun V. Crooked: And now the ultimate power was mine. *Leornarisun V. Crooked: Behold my power is ours. (He was transformed himself into a giant) *Penny: Cody you got away from here? *Cody: No I won't leave you! *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: (Evil Chuckle)! You pitiful insignificant fools. *Brody: Look out. (His large hand took Johnathan Nelson to the tallest building) *Johnathan Nelson: Ahh! Let me go? *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: Come along Cody you don't want to miss this ending. *Evinrude: Oh no! He was taking him to the largest building. *Jake: Follow me. (Jake follows along with Cody's friends to Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked) *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: Now I'm the ruler of world domination, The storms will rise in the sky . *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: The entire New York City all of spoils, bow to my magic power. *Johnathan Nelson: Ah! Put me down, I'm crazy. *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: No spiteful vindictive, very large but never crazy. *Cody: I'm here! *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: (Gaps) it's that Cody's friends. *Johnathan Nelson: Cody, Penny and your friends are here. *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: Oh my it's twist in our story its those two brave heroes are coming to the rescue! I guess I'll make the damsel in distress huh handsome! Keep up me you both its time to take our tale to new heights. (Evil Laugh), (Roaring). *Cody: Leornarisun, I'm not gonna let you take him. *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: We're coming the end of our story now, aren't you the edge of seat you both, just dying but know how it ends. *Penny: I'll get you Johnathan. *Penny: Got ya. (She captured Johnathan Nelson to Cody) *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: What? Give him back or I will destroy you both. *Cody: I don't care, and this is for Bernard and Bianca. *Cody: Me and Penny lived happily ever after and also at least we both did. *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: Now I'll tear yo-. *Cody: Right! Are you ready Penny. *Penny: More than ready Cody. *Cody: Okay friends all together now. *Together: Power of the Rainbow harmony overload. *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: (Screaming), This can't be defeated me. *Leornarisun V. Crooked: Nooooooooo! How impossible, I'll get you so soo- mmpphh. (He falls off Woolworth Building and the police sends him to New York Prison while he is in the prison van, cutting his body off screen they put black duct tape on his mouth and the skin of an old man) The Rescuers lll, Disney, Pixar, 4Kids Entertainment, Marvel, Cats Don't Dance, The Lego Movie, Don Bluth, Back to the Future, Comparsions *Similar to The Lion King *Similar to The Little Mermaid **Ursula transformed herself into a giant/Leornarisun V. Crooked transformed himself into a giant. *Similar to Aladdin *Similar to Hercules *Similar to The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Similar to Tarzan **Tarzan listens Jane's heartbeat in the jungle/Cody listens Rachel's heartbeat in Australia. *Similar to Enchanted *Similar to Toy Story *Similar to Anastasia *Similar to The Rescuers *Similar to The Incredibles *Similar to Cats Don't Dance **Max flew away the entire world/Zurb Gregory flew away the entire world. *Similar to The Rescuers Down Under *Similar to Winx Club *Similar to Guardians of the Galaxy *Similar to The Lego Movie *Similar to The Princess and the Frog *Similar to Beauty and the Beast *Similar to The Great Mouse Detective Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Disney films Category:The Rescuers Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:American films Category:Animation Category:2D animation Category:2D films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Bigbumbro's ideas Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:2021